Shroom Moors
|release = 30 levels ⋅ Released on 26th January, 2020 |zombies = }} |Zombies = |before = <<|after = }} Shroom Moors is the third area in Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World, and the second area of the island, unlocked after completing Rock Beach’s level paths A and B (more about level paths here). Shroom Moors does not have any unique gimmicks other than its night time gimmick. The night time gimmick acts differently from the original PvZ games, click here to read more on it. This area also first introduces the Plant and Zombie heroes, mainly based off the heroes from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes (more about heroes here), and also introduces the Hero Time brain buster (click here for more). Plants unlocked here Returning *Puff-shroom - Free, short-ranged shooter that only lasts for a limited amount of time. *Sun-shroom - Provides sun, increasing its sun production as it grows over time. *Fume-shroom - Shoots fumes that can penetrate zombies and shields. *Magnet-shroom - Attracts and steals metallic objects from zombies. *Scaredy-shroom - Long-ranged shooter that hides as zombies come near. *Hypno-shroom - Hypnotizes a zombie when eaten and forces it to against its own team. *Ice-shroom - Temporarily freezes and slightly damages all zombies on the screen. *Doom-shroom - Explodes in a huge 5×5 area. New * Death Cap - Paralyses and poisons zombies temporarily. When poisoned zombies eat mushrooms, the poison effect grows stronger. * Huff-shroom - Sucks up Landscaper Zombie's herbicide up to three times before exploding and releasing the herbicide onto all zombies on its lane. * Mushroof - Can withstand multiple Gargantuar smashes, but is slightly vulnerable to other types of zombies. New zombies encountered here Returning * Screen Door Zombie - Carries a screen door that protects him from projectiles. * Jack-in-the-Box Zombie - Carries an explosive Jack-in-the-Box that explodes at a random time. * Dancing Zombie - Dances across the lawn and summons Backup Dancers to protect himself. * Backup Dancer - Summoned by Dancing Zombie to protect them. New *Comic Book Imp - Holds a comic book which, when destroyed, summons two copies of the zombie in adjacent lanes. Copies have a small chance to have another comic book. *Mortician Zombie - Pushes in a random amount of coffins which can have a random zombie, Plant Food, or nothing inside. *Landscaper Zombie - Releases clouds of herbicide that poisons plants. *Mycologist Zombie - Throws syringes which contain a poison that slightly damages most plants, but instantly kill mushrooms. *Zombot Shroom Harvester - Releases different types of herbicide and harvests your plants. Levels } |- |4A | | |Two |Special Delivery |Transceiver (unlocks Green Shadow in the future) |- |5A |Choice, with | |Two |Normal | |- |6A |5 , 5 , 3 | |N/A |Hero Time minigame |Mystery Gift Box, Green Shadow |- |7A |Choice | |One |Normal | |- |8A |Choice | |Two |Normal |Money bag |- |9A | | Zombies summoned: |N/A |Coffin Conundrum minigame | |- |10A |Choice, with | |Two |Normal | |- |11A |Choice, but without sun-producing or free plants | |Two |Last Stand (2500 sun available) |Mystery Gift Box |- |12A |Choice | |One |Normal | |- |13A | | |One |Locked and Loaded |Money bag |- |14A |Choice | |Two |Normal | |- |15A | | |Three |Special Delivery, with objective(s): Survive without any lawn mowers |Mystery Gift Box |- |1B |Choice | |Two |Save Our Seeds (Endangered plants: 3× ) |Money bag |- |2B | | Zombies summoned: |N/A |Coffin Conundrum minigame |Mystery Gift Box |- |3B |8 , 8 | |N/A |Hero Time minigame |Money bag, Wall-Knight |- |4B | (only available during first and second phase) (up to 5) (only available during third phase) | |N/A |Boss Battle |Mushroom stew (trophy) |- |1C |Choice | |Two |Normal |Mystery Gift Box |- |2C |5 , 5 , 5 | |N/A |Hero Time minigame |Money bag, Nightcap |- |3C |Choice, with | |One |Normal | |- |4C | | Zombies summoned: |N/A |Coffin Conundrum minigame |Mystery Gift Box |- |5C |Choice | |Two |Normal |Money bag |- |6C | (up to 5) | |Two |Special Delivery, with objective(s): Don’t let the zombies trample the flowers (between the 3rd and 4th column) | |- |1D |Choice | |Three |Normal |Mystery Gift Box |- |2D | | |Two |Locked and Loaded |Money bag |- |3D |Choice | |Two |Normal, with objective(s): Don’t lose more than 6 plants |Mystery Gift Box |- |4D |Choice | |Two |Save Our Seeds (Endangered plants: 3× ) |Money bag |- |5D | | Zombies summoned: (without coffins) |N/A |Coffin Conundrum minigame |Treasure Chest |} Level paths The following level paths and the area's Endless Zone branch out from the following levels: * Path B - Level 12A * Path C - Level 8A * Path D - Level 4A * Endless Zone (Dark Side of the Moors) - Level 7A Storyline SUMMARY: During the player's time at Shroom Moors, the player learns about how the plant and zombie heroes are also banding together to reach the sanctuary as quickly as they can. The following dialogues take place during this time: Level 1A Before battle Crazy Dave: Wow, this place looks… ‘shroomy’… Crazy Dave: Anyway, looks like I got some bad news for you neighbour. Crazy Dave: Sun no longer falls from the sky, cause it's night time. Crazy Dave: Although, the good news is, there are still moons! Crazy Dave: If you collect enough, some of it can be converted into sun! Crazy Dave: It's not as efficient as collecting suns during the day though. Crazy Dave: So you'll still have to utilize this plant I call Sun-shroom, which I'll be givin' ya. Crazy Dave: Enough talking! Let’s show those zombies who’s boss! Night 4A After battle Crazy Dave: Huh? What’s that thingamajig you got there? (Crazy Dave refers to the transceiver the player obtained) Crazy Dave: Hmm… I dunno what it does, but let’s keep it for now! Crazy Dave: We gotta get to that sankadoody fast! Night 5A Before battle Crazy Dave: Hey, uh, neighbour… remember that thingamajig you got from earlier? Crazy Dave: It’s starting to talk! ??? (from transceiver): Hello? Can anyone hear— (cuts off) Crazy Dave: I’m not hearing things… am I, neighbour? Night 6A Before battle Crazy Dave: NEIGHBOOOOOOOUUUURR!! Crazy Dave: This thingamajig’s haunted! It’s talking again! Green Shadow: Hello?? Is this thing working now? Crazy Dave: Wait a minute, Green Shadow? Are you trapped in the thingamajig?? Green Shadow: Wait a minute, Crazy Dave? I’m not trapped in the transceiver. Crazy Dave: Oh good, then how are you in this thing? Are you a ghost!? Green Shadow: No, I’m not a ghost. Also, listen, are you guys heading towards the sanctuary? Crazy Dave: Yep! Green Shadow: Good, don’t stop moving, it is very important you do not stop. Green Shadow: Beta Carrotina had told us that we cannot leave the sanctuary unprotected. Green Shadow: She didn’t say why though. Crazy Dave: Wait… Crazy Dave: If you’re not a ghost, then why are you still in this thingamajig? Green Shadow: Are you kidding me… you know what, I’m gonna fly over to your position, hold on, I'm almost there. *Green Shadow flies in from nowhere after a while* Crazy Dave: WOAH! Green Shadow you’re a magician! You teleported out of the thingamajig! Green Shadow: Dave, I— Super Brainz: Super Braaaiiinnz! Green Shadow: Uh oh… looks like we got company. Green Shadow: I’ll give you guys instructions on what to do in battle, no time to plant anymore plants! (refers to how Green Shadow will give a tutorial on playing the Hero Time brain buster, more about Hero Time here) After battle Super Brainz: Grrr… Green Shadow: Looks like we managed to fend him off, but he will return next time. Green Shadow: It looks like the Zombie Heroes are racing for the sanctuary as well. Green Shadow: This isn’t good. Green Shadow: Also, have you seen Nightcap around? This transceiver is his. Crazy Dave: Wait, Nightcap’s here too? How many heroes are coming? Green Shadow: All of us are, however, Beta Carrotina is quite busy, and will be very late. Green Shadow: I guess we’ll probably bump into the other Plant Heroes while we keep moving. Night 7A Before battle Green Shadow: Well whaddya know, Impfinity’s here. (Green Shadow refers to Comic Book Imp) Green Shadow: And he’s reading his own comic books, typical. Crazy Dave: Oooh, comics? Can I have a copy too? Night 15A Before battle Crazy Dave: Hey there neighbour, uh, don’t mean to disappoint you again but... Crazy Dave: I lost the lawn mowers… again… Green Shadow: Wait a minute, you’ve lost them another time before? Crazy Dave: Yeah, I mean, not like we needed them, right? Crazy Dave: I’m sure you can deal another few waves of zombies without ‘em. Crazy Dave: Besides, we got Green Shadow on our side in case things go wrong! After battle Green Shadow: Next time, Crazy Dave, don’t forget those lawn mowers. Crazy Dave: Sorry, it’s just hard to not forget when you’re always thinking about tacos. Night 3B Before battle Green Shadow: Welp, looks like he’s back. Super Brainz: Super Braaaiiinnz! Crazy Dave: Oh, not that guy again… Crazy Dave: Or should I say, nut that guy, cause I think I see Wall-Knight over there! Wall-Knight: Ah! Green Shadow! Crazy Dave! We got ourselves a situation here! Green Shadow: On it! Let’s do this! Night 4B Before battle Dr. Zomboss: I have returned! With another Zombot! Dr. Zomboss: You can’t stop me from creating more Zombots! Dr. Zomboss: And you can’t stop me from destroying you and your shrooms! Crazy Dave: Noooooooo!! Not the shrooms! After battle Crazy Dave: Hooray! We saved the shrooms! Green Shadow: Don’t forget Crazy Dave, we still gotta get to that sanctuary. Crazy Dave: Righto! Can’t forget the sanklewedgie. Crazy Dave: And I can’t forget this delicious mushroom stew! Dr. Zomboss: Hey! That’s my mushroom stew! Dr. Zomboss: I’m on a diet! Dr. Zomboss: Y'know what, forget about that diet, brains were always better anyway. Night 2C Before battle ???: Psst! Crazy Dave: Eh? Who’s there? Nightcap: *reveals himself* It’s me, Nightcap. Crazy Dave: NIGHTCAP! There you are! We’ve been lookin’ all over for ya! Nightcap: Not so loud Crazy Dave! Super Brainz: Super Braaaiiinnz! Nightcap: Welp… Green Shadow: Looks like he’s back, let’s kick some zombie butt! Map Click here to return to the main article for Plants vs. Zombies: Lost World. Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:PvZ:LW content